Various systems are available for advertisers to recommend electronic devices to the public. For example, some systems enable recommending devices to a user based on price or specific requirements that a user has for a specific electronic device (e.g., that a laptop is able to play DVD movies). However, these recommendations lack a desired level of accuracy when recommending electronic devices to a user.